Qui gagnera?
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Alors que Tenma, Valans et Yuya vont voir Ishido Shuuiji, chez qui ils ont été convoqués, une nouvelle menace apparaît. Et laquelle, cette fois? Celle du DEATH METAL! Et une aventure déjantée qui recommence... sauf que cette fois il y aura peut-être des licornes. [EN PAUSE]
1. La méchanceté c'est cool!

**AAAH, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de fanfiction comique comme ça, ça m'avait manqué! Un peu de délire de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal! Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un crossover d'Inazuma Eleven et Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. J'avais envie de réaliser ça depuis un moment déjà. Valans est mon OC, et Yumeko est l'OC de l'auteur qui a le même nom! Je la remercie d'ailleurs énormément!**

 **Allez, bonne lecture et enjoy everybody!**

* * *

\- LE FOOTBALL!

\- LES DUELS!

\- LE FOOTBALL!

\- LES DUELS!

\- LE FOOTB-

\- OH, CA VA, LA FERME VOUS DEUX! Cria Valans.

Alors que les trois garçons marchaient dans la rue en direction du bâtiment imposant du Fifth Sector, deux d'entre eux se disputaient depuis dix minutes en répétant le même vocabulaire à chaque phrase qu'ils prononçaient. Autant Valans n'avait pas de préférence, et préférait regarder que jouer au football et aux duels de carte, autant Tenma et Yuya avaient une activité favorite parmi ces deux-là. Et inutile de vous dire qui préférait laquelle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment lourds, là! Pesta Valans qui en avait plus que marre.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si Yuya préfère jouer à de stupides jeux de cartes avec des hologrammes qui n'existent même pas que de jouer au football!

\- Ah, parce que courir après une balle pour la mettre dans un filet c'est mieux, peut-être?! Lui répliqua ce dernier.

\- Au moins, on fait du sport! Et il n'y a pas de règles du jeu différentes à chaque partie!

\- Si tu étais plus intelligent, peut-être comprendrais-tu les règles! Nous, on renforce notre mémoire, et surtout, lorsqu'on s'entraîne on a des entraînements faits pour ça! Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment escalader un falaise sans protection, sauter sur des feuilles géantes et dévaler une rivière sur un pneu améliore tes capacités au football!

\- Ce sont des entraînements spéciaux! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

C'est là qu'il se recevirent tous les deux un violent coup d'eau glacée sur le visage. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux après ce soudain flot de froid, il virent Valans devant eux, tenant une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide dans sa main et arborant une mine pas très joyeuse.

\- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE, SINON JE VOUS RENVOIE ENCORE UNE FOIS DE L'EAU A LA GUEULE, ET JE VOUS PRÉVIENS VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS RIGOLER!

Les deux garçons se turent face à cette menace et ce regard de feu fixés sur eux.

\- Euh... Oui, pardon... s'excusa Yuya.

\- Et vous n'avez pas pas intêret à continuer quand on sera devant Ishido Shuuji, okay?!

\- Oui... Mais, pourquoi on va le voir déjà?

\- T'es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais! S'exclama Yuya avec un rire sarcastique.

\- Eh, j'ai juste oublié, okay! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde!

\- Eh bien, dit Valans, il nous a convoqué car il avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

\- Si ça se trouve, il va interdire les duels de cartes! S'exclama le capitaine de Raimon.

\- Où alors le football! Rectifia Yuya. Après tout, il l'a déjà régulé, il ne lui reste plus qu'à finir la tâche...

\- GRRRRR...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'exaspérez, dit Valans en soupirant alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bâtiment.

Les trois garçons montèrent les escaliers, et atterrirent devant la grande porte devant où deux hommes se trouvaient.

\- Que faites-vous ici, et que voulez-vous?! S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ben, on veut voir Ishido Shuuji, tiens!

\- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai que c'est évident, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Et bien entrez, que voulez-vous que je vous dise d'autre?

Ils entrèrent donc, et entendirent un "Robert, tu regardes trop de films américains!" avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

\- Bon, on va où maintenant? Demanda Yuya.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça a l'air super grand ici.

\- Hey, 'y a quelqu'un là-bas! Eh Monsieur!

L'homme se retourna, et se dirigea vers les garçons avec un grand sourire. C'était un gomme habillé assez coloré, avec une moustache et des énormes lunettes roses aux verres jaunes.

\- BONJOUR LES ENFANTS, JE M'APPELLE NICO SMILEY!

\- Mais pourquoi vous criez?! Lui demanda Tenma qui avait presque sursauté.

\- PARCE QUE C'EST PLUS COOL!

\- Hey, mais je vous reconnais! Dit Yuya. Vous êtes le présentateur qui anime presque tous les duels de cartes!

\- EXACTEMENT!

\- Mais... pourquoi êtes-vous ici?!

\- PARCE QU'ICI AU MOINS JE PEUX CRIER ET ÊTRE HEUREUX SANS QUE PERSONNE NE M'INTERROMPE!

\- D'accord... Dites, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le bureau d'Ishido Shuuji s'il vous plaît?

\- SI, AU DERNIER ÉTAGE, IL Y A AU MOINS DIX MINUTES D'ASCENSEUR! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS ACCOMPAGNE?

\- Euh, non non, ça ira... Dit Valans qui n'avait presque plus de tympans.

\- BON, JE VOUS LAISSE, A LA PROCHAINE! ON SE VOIT AU PROCHAIN DUEL DU TOURNOI MIAMI CHAMPION SHIP YUYA! Dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

\- Oui... Malheureusement...

\- Il est bizarre, ce gars... Dit le brun.

\- Oui, surtout que c'est un pédophile! Rien que la façon dont il s'approche de moi avant et après que j'ai fait un duel... Brrrr...

\- Enfin bref, Yuya, tu nous parleras de tes exploits sexuels plus tard. On doit aller au bureau de Ishido tout de suite si on ne veut pas être en retard.

\- QUOI!...

\- Chut! Tu pourrais attirer Nico Smiley si tu fais trop de bruit!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur en question, Yuya caché derrière Valans de peur que l'autre psycopathe ne revienne.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier (Valans, pas le psycopathe), ne tarda pas à rire face aux garçon aux cheveux verts et à sa mine terrorisée.

\- Ca va, calmos, il ne reviendra pas!

Alors qu'ils étaient dans cet ascenseur que je vais continuer à appeler ascenseur car je ne trouve ni synonyme ni périphrase, Tenma appuya sur le bouton où était écrit le plus haut nombre, ce qui les fit monter les étages. (logique.) Une fois arrivés en haut, ils sortirent tous de l'ASCENSEUR, et atterrirent directement devant le bureau de l'empereur du Fifth Sector. Ça au moins c'était pratique, tu ne pouvais pas te paumer. Alors que Valans allait ouvrir, des bruits derrière la porte firent arrêter sa main qui allait tourner vers la poignée.

 _\- I...Ishido... Aaah..._

 _\- Ah, tu aimes ça, petit coquin...?_

 _\- Ou-Oui... aah... Maître..._ (ceux qui ont lu _Come to try my secret play room_ comprendront!)

 _\- Oui... c'est bien, c'est bon..._

\- Euh... On fait quoi, on entre ou...?

\- Ils sont en train de faire quoi, là? Demanda Tenma en essayant de regarder par la vitre à moitié floue de la porte.

\- Quelque chose! Tu est trop petit pour comprendre! S'exclama Yuya en lui cachant les yeux.

\- Maaais! J'ai le même âge que vous!

\- Bon, on ne va pas attendre qu'il aient fini! Moi, je frappe à la porte!

A ces mots, Valans obéit à ses précédentes paroles et frappa de son poing contre la porte.

Il n'y eu rien durant quelques seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende finalement :

 _\- ...Ou-Oui?_

\- Euh... Seitei? C'est nous, Valans, Yuya et Tenma... On peut rentrer?

 _\- Hein? Dé... Déjà? Euh, oui, attendez une minute..._

Et c'est donc ce qu'ils firent, mais pendant plus d'une minute. Puis finalement, ils entendirent le bruit de la serrure qui se déverrouillait, et la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un jeune homme en costar-cravate gris et noir avec des gants, qui leur ouvrit la porte.

\- Hum..., veuillez entrer..., leur dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux possible.

\- Bah Monsieur, vous êtes tout rouge! S'exclama Tenma en le dévisageant. On dirait que vous venez de faire crac-crac boum-boum!

Le jeune homme rougit encore plus, gêné par ces grands yeux gris qui le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

\- Excusez-le, je crois qu'on a perdu son cerveau à la naissance...

\- Hey! C'est pas gentil ça, Valans!

\- Bref, dit soudainement Ishido, veuillez prendre place devant mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler sérieusement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le duelliste en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils comme le firent ses deux autres amis.

\- Vous êtes bien installés?

\- Ben... oui.

\- Très bien, alors vous êtes prêts. En fait, je-

\- Vous allez refaire crac-crac boum-boum avec votre assistant! S'exclama Tenma.

Ishido resta pétrifié et rougit fortement, ne bougeant plus d'un poil face à cette réplique qui venait de le glacer. Ou alors de le réchauffer, à vous de voir.

\- Tenma?

\- Oui, Valans?

\- Tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi.

Le capitaine des Raimon se mit alors à bouder, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

\- Hum, bref, fit Ishido en reprenant ses esprits. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que-

\- Vous avez rencontré des licornes sur Mars!

\- Tenma! Mais tais-toi, bon sang!

\- Raah, mais vous allez me laisser parler oui?! Sinon je vous fais expulser d'ici, et par la force! S'énerva l'adulte.

\- Hum... Ou-Oui, Seitei...

\- Bon, bref, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, car je suis du côté de la résistance. Je me suis infiltré dans le Fifth Sector et suis devenu Seitei dans l'unique but de pouvoir ramener le vrai football.

\- Ah, mais on le savait déjà, ça!

\- Comment cela?!

\- Ben oui, l'auteur nous a tout dit. D'ailleurs, coucou les lecteurs qu'on est en train de spoiler!

\- Mais, si vous êtes un gentil, comment ça se fait que vous fermez tous ces collèges et que ça ne vous fait rien de réguler le football?! Demanda Tenma.

\- Eh bien, puisque vous êtes là, je vais vous dire toute toute la vérité...

\- Vous êtes un extraterrestre! De toutes façons on les verra bien dans le futur, non?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça. Je joue un double jeu...

\- Quoi?! S'exclama Yuya alors que les deux autres eurent la même expression que lui.

\- Oui, vous croyez tous que je suis gentil et que fais semblant d'être méchant. Mais c'est faux! Je suis RÉELLEMENT méchant!

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas bien d'être méchant! S'exclama Tenma. Être méchant, c'est mal! Il faut être gentil! C'est pas gentil d'être méchant, les méchants doivent être gentils!

\- Peu m'importe ce que vous en pensez. Vous pensiez vraiment que si je me suis donné tant de mal à gravir ces échelons pour enfin, arriver à contrôler le Fifth Sector, c'était juste pour pouvoir faire la révolution de plus haut?! C'est n'importe quoi, autant lancer des bombes sur le Fifth Sector ou assassiner Senguuji Daigo, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide! Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin, c'est pour pouvoir exercer mon pouvoir sur le Fifth Sector, et ensuite l'étendre jusqu'à dominer le Japon, et ensuite LE MONDE! NIAHAHAHAHAHA! Personne ne pourra résister... L'époque où j'étais un simple joueur de pacotille avec des fangirls qui m'aimaient même avec ma coupe artichaut est finie! Maintenant, je suis bien plus puissant, et j'aurai bien plus de fangirls et de fanboys à mes pieds, car personne ne saura me résister tellement je suis sexy! Et je serai MÉCHANT! Car j'en ai assez d'être gentil, JE VEUX DEVENIR UN MÉCHANT! AHAHAHAHA!

(Que toutes celles et ceux qui pensent que Ishido aurait dû rester méchant, empereur du Fifth Sector et diabolique me rejoignent pour aller vers une manifestation devant les studios de Level-5! Yeah!)

\- Oulà...

\- ...Excusez-moi, comment-vous appelez-vous? Demanda Yuya en s'adressant au jeune homme qui était debout depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je m'appelle Toramaru Utsunomiya.

\- Toramaru, auriez-vous mis des champignons hallucinogènes dans le café de Ishido ce matin...?

\- Non... Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Mais vous savez, il toujours été comme ça depuis qu'il est tombé dans une marmite de cocaïne, il y a plus de sept ans.

\- Toramaru! S'écria Ishido. Où as-tu rangé mes contrats?!

\- Eh bien, dans le tiroir à gauche comme d'habitude maî... Seitei.

\- Ils n'y sont p... ah, si. Merci.

Il prit toutes les feuilles dans sa main, et en retira une qui pour nous semblerai au hasard.

\- Alors, mes chers... Je vais vous faire promettre quelque chose. Signez juste en bas de ce contrat. Si vous dites à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de vous avouer, alors je vous emmènerai dans ma salle de jeu... et on va bien s'amuser!

\- De quelle salle de jeu parlez-vous?! S'étonna Valans.

\- Oh, vous savez, j'ai des goûts très particuliers. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre...

\- En même pas, on a pas trop le temps d'essayer de comprendre, ajouta Toramaru. Surtout si comme moi, vous-

\- Tais-toi, Toramaru! Signez là, mes garçons...

\- Euh... je ne sais pas si on devrait...

\- Surtout si vous continuez à nous regarder avec cet air de psychopathe.

\- _Niark niark..._

\- Et arrêtez de rire comme ça, aussi.

\- J'AIME ÊTRE MÉCHANT!

\- Ça, on l'avait compris...

\- Alors, vous signez ce contrat sinon-

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça!

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de parler. Une voix féminine, pourtant aucun individu de ce sexe ne se trouvait avec eux...

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux quand ils virent une jeune fille brune aux mèches violettes, vêtue d'un short à moitié déchiré et d'un haut court, plus particulièrement habillée dans un style métalleux. Alors qu'ils la fixaient, elle les regardaient d'un sourire machiavélique.

\- Comment est-tu entrée ici?! Demanda soudainement Ishido.

\- Oh, j'ai seulement utilisé mes pouvoirs de téléportation... Ne soyez pas si énervé, Seitei Ishido Shuuji, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Goenji Shuuya! même si j'avoue que vous êtes sexy quand vous êtes en colère...

\- J'accepte parfaitement qu'on me dise que je suis sexy, mais je ne tolère absolument pas qu'on m'appelle Goenji Shuuya!

\- Dites, c'est qui cette fille...? Demanda Tenma.

\- "Cette fille", elle a un prénom, sale morveux impoli!

\- Et lequel est-il? Demanda Yuya.

\- Roneila! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, loin de là au contraire. En fait, si je suis venue ici c'est pour une raison très particulière... Je vais éradiquer une chose inutile de cette Terre! Je vais éliminer le football...

\- Génial! S'exclama Yuya.

\- ...Et les duels de carte!

\- Quoi?!

\- Vous êtes débiles ou quoi?! Moi effacer football et duels de carte! Vous avoir compris?

\- M-Mais... tu ne peux pas faire ça...! Dit Yuya les larmes aux yeux.

\- Moi, perso, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout... dit Valans.

\- COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE?! Explosa soudainement Tenma. D'abord il a fallu qu'on se batte contre le Fifth Sector, et encore ce n'est même pas fini, et maintenant il faut qu'on fasse face à une nouvelle menace! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre le football à la fin?! Ca n'a ni tué ni blessé quelqu'un, que je sache!

\- Sauf Yuuichi, dit Roneila.

\- Et ma petite soeur est tombée dans le coma à cause de ça, rajouta Ishido.

\- Sans compter qu'à cause de vouloir continuer ce sport, Julian Ross, Taiyou et Ichinose auraient pu faire une crise cardiaque et mourir! Rajouta encore Valans.

\- Mais c'est le football qui m'a sauvé la vie! N'est-ce pas, Seitei, que vous avez fait ce geste pour me montrer à quel point le football était génial et qu'il fallait que j'y joue?!

\- En fait, J'ai surtout fait ça pour sauver le chiot...

\- QUOI?!

\- Vous venez de lui détruire sa vie, là, déclara Valans alors que le capitaine de Raimon semblait avoir perdu son âme.

\- Bon, et si on s'occupait un peu de moi, là, hein?! S'énerva Roneila.

\- Désolé, j'ai l'habitude d'être le seul méchant de l'histoire, dit Ishido en croisant les bras.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu détruire le football...

\- ...Et les duels de carte?

\- Mais c'est très simple! De un, parce que l'auteure ne trouvait pas d'idée, et de deux CAR LE DEATH METAL, C'EST BEAUCOUP MIEUX!

\- Mais le football et les duels ne t'empêchent pas de jouer et d'écouter du Metal!

\- Fuck la logique dans cette fanfiction! J'en ai assez que tout le monde aille voir vos stupides duels et vos stupides matchs, à cause de vous plus personne ne vient voir mes concerts de Death Metal!

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est juste que tu joues mal...

\- La ferme! Peu importe, j'anéantirai de la surface de la Terre ces passes-temps débiles!

\- Et comment vas-tu faire cela?

\- Oh, vous verrez bien... et en passant, mon cher Valans, tu as de magnifiques yeux verts pomme! Rajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...? OH NON, C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE! LE FOOTBALL VA DISPARAÎTRE! Paniqua Tenma.

\- ET LES DUELS DE CARTE AUSSI! NOOOOON!

\- Holà, du calme, les gars! Dit Valans d'un ton doux. Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Peut-être signer mon contrat...?

\- C'est pas vrai, vous en êtes encore à cette saleté de contrat vous?! Vous croyez qu'on a que ça à faire!

\- IL FAUT ALLER SAUVER LE FOOTBALL! IL EST EN TRAIN D'AGONISER, IL VA BIENTÔT MOURIR! SINON, IL VA ÊTRE TRISTE QUE PLUS PESONNE NE JOUE DE LUI!

\- Tu sais que ta dernière phrase n'avait aucun sens, Tenma?

\- 'M'EN FICHE! JE VEUX SAUVER LE FOOTBALL!

\- La façon dont tu personnifies le football m'étonnera toujours, tu sais.

\- MEEESSS CAAARRRTES! ON VA ME LES PRENDRE, J'EN SUIS SÛR! JE NE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS FAIRE L'INVOCATION PENDULUM!

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de gueuler dans mes oreilles, ça m'arrangerait, dit Ishido avec une pointe d'agaçement dans la voix.

\- Bonjour!

Ils se retournèrent tous à cette nouvelle voix féminine, cependant différente de la précédente. Ils aperçurent une jeune fille, cette fois habillée d'une combinaison avec des motifs fluos. Elle avait les cheveux roses claires rassemblés en chignon, avec deux mèches de chaque côté du visage. ses yeux profonds étaient violets fuschia, et à côté d'elle se trouvait un garçon d'à peu près son âge, avec des yeux verts clairs et des cheveux de la même couleur avec des couettes en forme d'oreille comme un lapin. Lui était habillé d'un pull orange, et d'un pantalon et de mitaines noirs et blancs.

\- Toi aussi tu veux nous priver de notre drogue?! Dit le duelliste de You Show d'un air méfiant.

\- Non, au contraire, je viens ici pour vous aider! Je m'appelle Yumeko, et le garçon présent près de moi se nomme Fei. Nous sommes venus du futur en tant qu'alliés pour vous aider dans votre combat.

\- Oui, exactement, reprit le garçon aux cheveux verts. Nous voulons nous associer à vous pour vous apporter le plus de soutient possible!

\- Et bien, c'est que-

\- Bon, vous ne pourriez pas discuter de tout ça EN DEHORS de mon bureau?! Parce que ce n'est pas que vous me dérangez, là, mais en fait SI!

\- Euh, oui, excusez-nous Seitei... Nous partons.

A ces mots, Valans se dirigea vers la porte, suivit des quatre autres personnes, c'est-à-dire Yumeko, Fei, Yuya et Tenma.

\- Oui, sortons, dit Yumeko. Nous ne pourrons que mieux nous expliquer...

 _ **A suivre...!**_

* * *

 **Dites-moi dans les reviews si vous avez aimé... ou même si vous avez des idées! Bon, j'avoue, je n'ai pas beaucoup mis de Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V dedans, à part Yuya. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres vont arriver! Comme ce cher petit Sora d'amour... oups, je suis en train de tout vous spoiler là! Allez, je vous promets d'écrire la suite dans les jours qui suivent! ^o^**

 **Bisouilles! ~**


	2. DU SUCRE!

\- Alors, vous nous expliquez?! Dit Yuya alors qu'il étaient sortis et qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant devant une fontaine, sur une place.

\- Du calme, ne sois pas si impatient, jeune padawan! Lui dit Fei avec un sourire. Nous alllons tout vous dire. Yumeko...?

\- Oui! Alors, pour faire simple, Roneila est une fille qui vient de votre époque. Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Fei et moi, elle est notre ancêtre, et elle est donc une des sources de notre puissance. Elle adore le Metal, comme vous avez pu le voir, en particulier le Death. Mais c'est peu important. Etant donné que la plupart des gens vont voir des duels ou des matchs de football, cela l'a énervée, et du coup elle veut tout faire pour effacer ces deux activités de la planète. Et elle le fera si nous ne l'arrêtons pas. Mais nous vous aiderons, car nous aussi nous sommes deux fanatiques de ce sport!

\- Vous n'aimez pas les duels?! S'écria Yuya.

\- Si, mais nous préférons le football, désolé... Lui dit Fei.

\- Ah tu vois! S'exclama Tenma en tirant la langue. Je suis sûr que les duels n'existent même pas dans le futur!

\- Eh bien, en fait si, ils-

\- Comment oses-tu ainsi m'humilier?! Je vais t'apprendre à m'énerver, sale gamin! Cria Yuya.

\- Arrêtez de me traiter de gamin, j'ai le même âge que vous!

\- C'est pas vrai vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux! Les gronda Valans. Tenma, tu la fermes, et le sapin de Noël, tu le laisses tranquille! Bon, et que faut-il que l'on fasse pour empêcher Roneila de réaliser cet acte? Parce que moi vous savez je m'en fiche, tant que je peux écouter mes chansons de hippie et manger des bonbons...

\- Ah, ne me parle pas de bonbons! S'écria le duelliste.

\- Et pourquoi...? Demanda l'autre garçon avec un sourire provocateur. Ca te rappelle une certaine personne...?

\- Arrête, j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit! Et des fois il y a même Nico Smiley en plus, donc c'est pire!

\- Ah, c'est pour ça alors que je t'entends crier dans ton sommeil! Réalisa Tenma.

\- Bref, si on s'occupait un peu de la situation? Dit Yumeko en voyant Yuya avec une expression agacée.

\- Oui, et premièrement, nous allons voyager dans le futur! S'exclama Fei.

 _Bibidibipbipbip..._

\- C'est le mien! S'exclama Tenma. Allô...?

\- _Coucou Tenma! Ca te dirait de venir au cinéma avec moi maintenant? Je me baladais en dehors de l'hôpital quand je suis passé devant... Et j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'y aller! Tu veux bien venir avec moi...? Rejoins-moi devant, je t'attends!_

\- Ben, c'est que... Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai déjà un truc à faire...

\- _S'il te plaaaaîîît... Pour me faire plaisir..._

\- Oui, bon, okay... Dit Tenma en rougissant légèrement. J'arrive, Taiyou...

 _Bip_

\- Ca va, tu nous laisses tomber? Tranquilos la vie?

Mais à peine Valans avait prononcé cette phrase, à peine le capitaine de Raimon était déjà parti dans la ruelle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Super...

\- C'est qu'il l'aime vraiment, Taiyou!

\- Je croyais qu'il aimait Tsurugi...

\- Ah bah oui, c'est vrai. Bah je ne sais pas alors...

\- Bon, au lieu de discuter sur les déboires amoureuses de Tenma, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

\- Mais où?

\- Dans le futur, voyons! S'exclama Yumeko.

\- Mais, ça sert à quoi d'aller dans le futur alors que Roneila est de notre époque?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, enfin nous allons nous rendre dans une boucle temporelle où elle s'est enfermée pour pouvoir trouver tranquillement ses idées, leur dit la seule jeune fille du groupe.

\- Mais Tenma est parti, ses fangirls vont quitter cette fanfiction!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai le rechercher plus tard, le (vous?) rassura Fei.

\- D'accord...

\- TEACHER!

Yuya tourna la tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un garçon aux cheveux bleus en palmier lui sauta littéralement dessus.

\- Sora?! Que fais-tu ici?! S'exclama Valans en voyant Yuya peiner à se relever après ce choc soudain.

\- Je suis venu vous aider! Une personne du nom de Shuu m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi et que je devais vous rejoindre ici, et que surtout, si je lui obéissais, IL ME DONNERAIT PLEIN DE SUCETTES!

\- Shuu... JE VAIS LE TUER!

\- Calmos, Yuya! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Sora à la fin?!

\- Ce que j'ai contre lui?! Il me colle sans arrêt, il me stalke même jusqu'aux toilettes et dans mon lit! IL ME CASSE LES BURNES!

\- Mais... C'est parce que je vous aime teacher...! Dit Sora en prenant un air hyper kawaii avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ah, voilà, tu le fais pleurer maintenant, c'est malin! Dit Valans en prenant le plus petit dans ses bras.

\- Il simule! Je te jure que quand il se cache dans mon armoire pour me regarder me mettre en pyjama, il n'a pas cet air-là du tout!

\- N'importe quoi! Comment oses-tu dire ça d'un petit garçon?!

\- Grrrr...

\- Bon, vous êtes tous prêts maintenant? Demanda Yumeko. Yuya, tu viens avec moi par téléportation rejoindre Saru et essayer de trouver le repère de Roneila, et Valans et Sora, vous allez avec Fei et Wonderbat dans la caravane Inazuma chercher le Tenma de dans trois jours!

\- Oui, Chef!

\- Ca va être bizarre de voyager dans le temps...

\- Bah, vous savez, ce n'est pas si étrange que ça, leur dit Fei. Ca fait juste des guilis dans le ventre les premières fois! Allez, suivez-moi, la caravane se trouve là-bas! Rajouta-t-il en commençant à marcher alors que Yumeko et Yuya disparaissaient.

\- Super, maintenant après avoir perdu les fans de Tenma, on va perdre les fans de Yuya et Yumeko.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Valans, on les reverra dans quelques instants!

\- Dites, il faut faire quoi exactement? Demanda Sora. Parce qu'à part de venir ici, Shuu ne m'a rien dit...

\- On t'expliquera plus tard... Lui dit Valans. Et puis, tu es sûr que c'était Shuu?! Que ferait-il ici?!

\- Bah, on se trouve bien dans le mélange des villes Inazuma et Miami City. Tout est possible ici! Rajouta le garçon aux cheveux vert clair.

\- Oui, comme par exemple ces oiseaux qui volent, ces avions qui volent, ces grand-mères qui volent... Et Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash et Pinkie Pie qui dansent là-bas, et ce Shinigami qui se promène à côté de ce gars chelou qui tient un Death Note dans sa main!

\- Voilà, t'as tout compris mon p'tit Sora!

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un parc fleurissant et plein de vie, où volaient quelques Elfes par-ci par-là. Et derrière un buisson, se trouvaient Nagumo et Suzuno en train de... Ah non, pardon, je me suis trompée de buisson. Donc derrière ce buisson, oui, celui-là, se trouvait la caravane Inazuma.

\- Par contre, euh... Wonderbat est un peu... spécial, les avertit Fei.

\- Bah, on est bien en train de se promener dans un jardin d'Elfes. Alors franchement, quoi que tu aies à nous montrer, ça ne-

\- Bonjour les enfants!

\- WAAAH! Mais c'est un ours... Bleu... Qui parle!

\- Ben oui!

\- En plus il n'est même pas habillé!

\- Hé, je vous signale que je suis un ours bleu, je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller!

\- C'est ça, la bonne excuse! Vieux pervers!

\- Bon, si on y allait? Ce n'est pas qu'on est pressés, mais bon... juste un peu...

\- C'est parti les amis! S'écria l'ours en prenant les commandes.

Ainsi, ils partirent, pour de nouvelles aventures... dans trois jours...

 **[Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Yumeko et Yuya...]**

Yuya regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre, peu éclairée par le Soleil qui avait presque disparu. C'était un endroit un peu délabré, où des fils électriques pendaient et tombaient sur les toits, et de l'eau croupie tombait des gouttières cassées et coulait sur le sol en pierre.

\- C'est dégoûtant ici...!

\- Oui, c'est là où nous devons retrouver notre agent. Enfin, dans la taverne là-bas. Suis-moi, rajouta la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est pas la ruelle où le Tobitaka de l'histoire de Hitake à perdu sa dignité...?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais cet endroit est le résultat du monde qu'aurait été le vôtre si la révolution n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Mais pourquoi vous-êtes-vous donné rendez-vous ici?!

\- Parce que c'est un endroit sûr, dans le sens où personne à part nous n'a accès à ce monde parallèle!

\- Et il y a beaucoup de mondes parallèles?!

\- Une infinité. Mais je ne vais pas tout t'expliquer, ce serait trop difficile et surtout, trop long! Allez, entre, c'est ici.

Yuya suivit alors la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, et ils entrèrent dans une taverne où dominaient les rires et les chants. Et surtout les pintes.

\- Alors, ils veut quoi le p'tit bonhomme? Dit soudainement une femme rondelette et bien musclée qui portait quatre plateau de ses grandes mains.

\- Euh... Et bien en fait, on cherche quelqu'un et...

\- Si vous voulez moi avis, un bon gros gigot rôti serait bien nécessaire! Vu comment il est maigrelet, le jeune homme...

\- Eh! Je suis pas maigrelet, je suis SVELTE!

\- Yuya, tu viens? Lui dit Yumeko. J'ai trouvé Saru!

\- Laisse-moi deviner : C'est le type louche là-bas?

\- Comment as-tu deviné?

\- Ben, en même temps il porte une longue cape noire et une capuche, de grosses lunettes et c'est le seul de toute la taverne qui boit du jus de banane!

\- Oui, effectivement...

Yumeko s'assit sur la chaise en bois en face du jeune homme, ce que Yuya imita. Ledit Saru enleva sa capuche, puis ses lunettes, dévoilant son visage.

\- Bonjour, Yumeko.

\- Bonjour, Saru! Je te présente Yuya Sakaki, il nous aidera dans notre mission. Les autres sont partis avec Fei récupérer Tenma qui est parti. Puis-je avoir l'objet...?

\- D'accord... Mais d'abord, Tu dois me prouver que tu es bien Yumeko.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais les agents d'El Dorado sont très doués. Et cet objet est très important. Je ne tiens pas à ce qui'il atterrisse entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Très bien ; Je t'en prie, pose-moi une question personnelle et je t'y répondrai, si ça peut apaiser tes soupçons.

\- Alors réponds-moi : Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as couché avec moi?

\- Comment peux-tu me poser une question pareille?! J'aime Fei, je...

\- Réponds.

\- ...C'était il y a quatre mois.

\- A quelle date?

\- Je n'en sais rien! Entre le 20 et le 28, je ne sais pas! Comment veux-tu que je me rappelle de ça?!

\- Ca suffira. Et puis tu as dit que tu aimais Fei, et seule la vraie Yumeko aurait pu avouer un tel secret!

\- Oui, bref!... minauda la jeune fille en rougissant.

\- Donc oui, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais bien la vraie Yumeko. Voici donc la chose que tu désires!

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit une carte enroulée autour d'un élastique.

\- C'est juste une carte?! S'exclama Yuya. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de vraiment important!

\- Ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de cette carte, le prévint Saru. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle en a l'air. Elle renferme un pouvoir unique, elle peut retrouver la position exacte de n'importe quelle personne, à n'importe quel endroit et à n'importe quelle époque. Et elle est tellement convoitée que quiconque la détient se retrouve immédiatemment en danger.

\- Aaaah, d'accord...! Mais pourquoi je me suis entraîné là-dedans, moi...?!

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le choix, dit Yumeko. Mais bref, Saru, donne-moi cette carte. Je veux vérifier si c'est bien la véritable et l'unique qu'il existe au monde.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit l'objet que le garçon lui tendait, et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour l'ouvrir.

 _\- J'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte! Où allons-nous?_

\- Dans la repère de Roneila, dit Yumeko.

\- WAAAH, mais cette carte parle?! S'écria Yuya.

\- Yumeko, ta mission est de retrouver Roneila et de lui injecter le produit que je t'ai confié quelques semaines auparavant, ce qui lui enlèvera ses pouvoirs.

\- Oui, Saru, je le ferai. Avec l'aide de cette carte, je la trouverai facilement. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà suivi mes indications : Il est écrit ses exactes coordonnées.

\- Très bien. Bon courage, Yumeko, dit Saru en affichant un sourire provocateur et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Allez, Yuya, suis-moi. Je sais où Roneila se trouve.

 **[Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Fei, Valans et Sora...]**

Alors qu'ils avaient fait le saut dans le temps et qu'ils voyageait maintenant dans le tunnel arc-en-ciel spatio-temporel (certains auraient même vu passer un Nyan Cat), Valans demanda à Fei :

\- Mais dis-moi, comment ça se fait que nous devons aller chercher le Tenma de dans trois jours?! On aurait très bien pu aller le chercher au cinéma, ou au pire, le soir! Et puis, même, on est pas obligé de le prendre avec nous, si?!

\- Eh bien, je n'aime pas casser les moments romantiques comme ça... et puis, j'ai envie de le prendre avec nous, je sens qu'il va nous être utile... D'une façon ou d'une autre! Mais d'abord, nous devons aller chercher les gens de l'équipe de Raimon de votre époque.

\- Hein?! Mais à quoi ça va servir?!

\- Oh, juste à attirer Tenma et à le convaincre de venir.

\- On a autant besoin de lui?!

\- Non, c'est surtout moi! Mais bref...

\- Valans, je veux une sucette!

\- Sora, c'est pas le moment!

\- Moi, j'ai un sac plein de bonbons à l'arrière si vous voulez les enfants! Dit Wonderbat.

\- OU CA?

\- Là...

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Sora plongea alors ses mains dans le grand sac rempli de bonbons, et ne tarda pas à en emmener des poignées à sa bouche et à s'en empiffrer.

\- Non, Sora! Cria Valans.

\- Allez, il mange juste un peu de bonbons, tu ne vas pas lui en priver...

\- Ce n'est pas ça! Il ne faut surtout pas lui donner autant de bonbons parce que sinon-

\- DU SUUUUCRE! JE VEUX DU SUCRE!

\- Sinon voilà...

\- DONNEZ-MOI PLUS DE SUCRE! S'écria Sora en jetant le sac qui avait été vidé à une vitesse considérable.

\- Oh non...

 **[Alors que Valans retenait Sora avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait, Fei et Wonderbat on été chercher l'équipe (qui les connaissait déjà) et les ont emmené avec eux. Maintenant, ils vont chercher Tenma.]**

Tenma revenait de l'entraînement, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient et les grand-mères volaient... quand soudain il vit une caravane bleue dans le ciel, qui ne tarda pas à atterrir juste devant lui. Mais il ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit un ours bleu et un garçon aux cheveux verts en sortir.

\- Bonjour, Tenma! Tu te souviens de moi?

\- Hein?! Tu es... Fei, non?!

\- Oui, c'est bien ça! Je viens du futur, et je suis accompagné de cet ours louche pour que tu viennnes nous accompagner! Et dis donc, c'est que tu est vraiment mignon, toi...

\- C'est vrai que c'est une belle proie!

\- Allez Wonderbat, emmène-le moi! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...

C'est là que Shindou passa sa tête par la fenêtre (je rappelle qu'à ce moment-là Valans est toujour en train de retenir Sora) et dit :

\- Hey, on était juste censé venir le chercher!

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?! Et les autres de l'équipe?! S'écria Tenma, visiblement choqué.

\- Toute ton équipe est là, dit Fei. Je leur ai dit que c'était pour le football. Ils seraient tellement prêts à crever pour ce sport!

\- Et je suis censé faire quoi...?

\- Nous suivre! Allez, nous avons besoin de toi pour combattre Roneila, je te rappelle!

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?!

\- Nous t'expliquerons! Allez, viens! Petit petit!

\- Hey, je ne suis pas un chien!

\- N'oublie pas que si tu ne viens pas tu ne pourras plus jamais rejouer au football...

\- Je viens! Je dois sauver le football, pour ne pas qu'il soit triste d'avoir disparu!

\- Super!

C'est ainsi que nos amis s'envolèrent dans le but de rejoindre Yumeko et Yuya. Mais arriveront-ils vraiment là-bas...?

 ** _A suivre...!_**


	3. Alerte psychopathe

\- Allez hop, sortez maintenant! S'exclama Fei en poussant toute l'équipe dehors.

\- Hey! S'exclama Kariya. Je croyais que vous aviez besoin de nous!

\- Oui, mais plus maintenant, en fait nous sommes assez et il ne faut pas qu'on soit trop! Allez, au revoir et merci pour tout! Leur dit Fei en leur refermant la porte au nez.

\- Allez, saut temporel! Dit Wonderbat en actionnant la manette.

Et hop, un petit tour par le circuit arc-en-ciel et nos amis se retrouvèrent où ils avaient souhaité. Enfin, vraiment...?

Tenma sortit de la caravane, avant de râler :

\- Wah! Il fait froid ici! Elle était obligée de s'installer dans un pays froid, Roneila?!

\- Pousse-toi! S'exclama Valans en poussant le capitaine de Raimon qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Ah, ça fait du bien de sortir! Je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans cette carav- _SBLAFF_

Un ballon dans la tête. Oui, le jeune homme venait de se prendre un ballon dans la tête. Il resta figé, tandis que l'objet qui l'avait attaqué retombait par terre en effectuant quelques rebonds.

\- Euh... Ça va, Valans...? Lui demanda Tenma.

\- A ton avis?! JE VIENS DE ME PRENDRE UN BALLON DANS LA TÊTE, MAIS SINON OUI, TOUT VA BIEN!

\- Ah, ouf alors.

\- Tenma?

\- Oui?

\- Tu sais qu'un jour, tu vas te prendre UNE BAFFE! MAIS VRAIMENT!

\- Ouinn! Valans il est méchant avec moi!

\- Je me demande d'où provient ce ballon...? Dit Fei en observant l'objet.

\- Je suis désolé...

Tous relevèrent la tête, et ils virent un garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit se diriger vers eux, la mine désolée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal, au moins? Demanda-t-il à Valans.

\- Hein? Euh, non, non... ça va... lui répondit-il en plongant son regard dans les yeux bleu lagon du garçon qui le fixait.

\- Ah, tant mieux alors!

\- Ou-Oui...

\- Tu rougis! Notre Valans serait-il tombé sous le charme?

\- La-La ferme Tenma!

\- Je m'excuse encore de mon acte... Je m'appelle Yukimura, et je suis un attaquant de l'équipe d'Hakuren!

\- Oui, nous te connaissons! S'exclama le brun. Surtout Valans, il te dévore des yeux à chaque match d'Hakuren!

\- N'im-N'importe quoi!

\- Ah bah oui, parce que Shuu ne te suffisait pas, hein! Il fallait aussi que tu désires Yukimura!

\- Mais tu vas te taire, oui?!

Le joueur d'Hakuren lâcha un petit rire, avant de demander :

\- Mais au fait, que faites-vous ici? Surtout que vous n'avez pas les vêtements adaptés au climat...

\- Oh, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer... Lui dit le lapin.

\- Attends, je vais essayer de faire court, dit Tenma : Roneila méchante veut enlever football et duels pour mettre Death Metal à la place. Alors nous devoir aller dans sa boucle temporelle et l'en empêcher. Tu as compris?

\- Euh... je crois...

\- Mais pourquoi nous sommes à Hokkaido? Demanda Fei.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Wonderbat, il semblerait que la caravane Inazuma ait eu un petit problème...

\- Mais la caravane Inazuma n'a jamais de problèmes!

\- Oui, mais là, il s'agissait d'entrer dans une boucle temporelle... le voyage est donc beaucoup plus difficile, ainsi que pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je dois réparer les circuits endommagés, voire même les améliorer. Et ça va prendre un certain temps...

\- Nous n'allons pas rester ici!

\- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir chez Fubuki-sempai... Il m'attends près du terrain, je veux bien lui demander. D'ailleurs, il doit s'inquiéter que je ne le rejoigne pas.

\- Alors alllons-y!

\- Personne ne reste avec moi...? Dit Wonderbat en voyant tout le monde s'en aller.

\- Non, désolé, mais je pense que tout le monde préfère aller au chaud plutôt que de rester ici à t'aider! Lui dit le garçon aux cheveux verts en s'éloignant avec les autres.

A peine quarante secondes plus tard, il arrivèrent devant le coach qui parut surpris de tous les voir.

\- Fubuki-sempai, c'est Tenma de l'équipe de Raimon et son ami Valans et euh... lui je ne sais pas qui c'est...

\- Fei!

\- Oui, Fei, ils doivent combattre un méchant et heu... le reste je n'ai pas trop compris...

\- Roneila méchante veut enlever football et duels pour mettre Death Metal à la place. Alors nous devoir aller dans sa boucle temporelle et l'en empêcher! Redit Tenma.

\- Oui, voilà... et du coup, ils doivent attendre que leur machine soit réparée. Et comme ils n'ont rien à faire, je leur ai proposé de les inviter chez vous!

\- Eh bien... c'est que Ishido m'attend chez moi, et...

\- Attendez, je croyais qu'il était avec Toramaru?! S'exclama Tenma.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire qu'il se tape aussi Fubuki!

\- Quoi?! Vous me trompez, coach?! S'écria Yukimura.

\- Tu-Tu sors avec lui?! S'écria Valans à qui le coeur se brisa de suite en mille morceaux.

\- Attendez, attendez! S'écria Fei. Ça part en steak, là! On rembobine tout!

 _(ceci est un rembobinage.)_

\- Et comme ils n'ont rien à faire, je leur ai proposé de les inviter chez vous!

\- Eh, bien, oui, pourquoi pas, ça ne me dérange pas!

C'est ainsi que nos amis se mirent tous en chemin vers la maison de Fubuki, qui se trouvait tout au fond, mais alors bien tout au fond des bois.

\- Pourquoi habitez-vous si loin dans la forêt? Lui demanda Tenma.

\- Parce que c'est plus pratique pour tuer le loup!

\- Il... Il y a réellement des loups dans cette forêt...?!

\- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sortent pas avant 17h!

\- Euh, coach... il est 17h30...

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours mon fusil avec moi au cas où!

\- Mais d'où sortez-vous ce fusil?!

\- Mystère...!

\- Oh my God! Il a attrapé la Ishidoitude, regardez ses yeux!

\- Venez dans ma maison, les enfants...

\- Il me fait peur... trembla Tenma en s'aggripant au Tee-shirt de Valans.

\- Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez droit à un petit bout du cadavre que j'ai tué la nuit dernière...!

\- C'est... C'est quoi ces couteaux que vous cachez derrière votre dos...?!

\- Oh, juste une petite surprise... Ce soir nous allons manger de la bonne viande, bien... saignante!

\- COUREZ POUR VOS VIES! Cria Fei.

Tout le monde courut en sens inverse, hurlant à s'en percer les tympans.

\- VALAAANNNNS! J'ENTENDS LES LOUPS!

\- ALORS COURS ET NE REGARDE PAS EN ARRIERE!

 _SBLAMM_

\- Ouch... TENMA, ATTENDS-MOI, DUCON! Super, je vais mourir ici... sans même avoir pu embrasser Shuu et Yukimura!

\- Dépêche-toi, Valans! S'exclama l'attaquant d'Hakuren en l'aidant en vitesse à se relever. Et fais attention aux branches, la prochaine fois!

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura PAS de prochaine fois!

Après avoir courut durant dix bonnes minutes, le petit groupe de quatre arriva à la caravane.

\- FAITES PLACE! S'écria le Lapin en ouvrant la porte en vitesse et en la refermant avec tout autant d'énergie après que tout le monde soit entré.

Essoufflés, les quatre personnes s'écroulèrent par terre.

\- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il? Leur demanda Wonderbat. On dirait que vous avez suivit Fubuki jusque chez lui, que vous vous êtes aperçu que c'était un serial killer et que vous avez remonté toute la forêt jusqu'ici à une vitesse fulgurante avec les loups à vos trousses!

Reprenant un peu à peu leur souffle, chacun se mit à essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie... souffla Tenma.

\- Oui, ben si je suis toujours en vie ce n'est pas grâce à toi! Merci, Yukimura...

\- Bah, il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner...

\- C'est un truc de ouf ce qui vient de nous arriver!

\- Je... Je ne savais pas que Fubuki-sempai était comme ça... d'habitude il est toujours doux, gentil... il m'a même appris sa propre Hissatsu...

\- ...J'ai froid... Grelotta Valans.

\- Tiens, prends mon pull... dit l'adepte des neiges en l'enlevant et en le lui tendant.

\- ...Vraiment...? Cela ne te dérange pas...?

\- Non, ça va, j'ai plutôt chaud! Et puis tu es plus sensible au froid que moi...

Le jeune garçon mit le pull bleu et blanc sur lui. Il était si chaud... Et il avait cette odeur... son odeur...

\- AAAAAAH!

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Tenma?!

\- F-F-FUB-B-BU-KI! I-IL SE DIRIGE DROIT SUR NOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

Fei regarda par la fenêtre, et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Fubuki, couteaux en main et grand sourire sadique sur le visage se diriger vers eux, suivit d'une horde de loups enragés.

\- WONDERBAT! DEMAAAARRE!

\- Je fais ce que je peux!

\- ILS APPROOOOOOOCHENT! Cria Tenma.

\- VITE!

\- La caravane ne veut pas démarrer!

\- AAAAAAH! ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE TAPER CONTRE LA PORTE!

\- C'est bon!

Et enfin, dans le plus grand soulagement de tous, la caravane démarra, et réussit à s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

\- Je ne veux plus JAMAIS retourner à Hokkaido! S'exclama Tenma.

\- Et moi, comment je vais faire...? C'est là-bas que j'habite!

\- T'inquiète, Yukimura, on trouvera bien une solution! Le rassura le garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- Oh non, où est Sora?! S'écria soudainement Valans.

\- Il est resté là-bas?!

\- Attendez... est-ce qu'il est venu avec nous, au moins...?

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir...

\- Oh, dit l'ours bleu, c'est du petit garçon qui a mangé tous mes bonbons que vous parlez? Il dort sur le canapé, deerière, depuis que vous êtes partis!

\- Ah, bravo l'auteure, elle fait un crossover de Inazuma Eleven et Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V et elle oublie le seul personnage de ce dernier anime!

\- Comment on a pas pu le voir?!

\- Bah, on a tellement l'habitude qu'il fasse du bruit que quand on entend rien on a l'impression qu'il n'est pas là...

\- Attendez... Il ne dort pas, il est MORT! S'écria Valans.

\- Quoi?!

\- Oui, je viens de prendre son pouls et son coeur ne bat plus! Et il ne respire plus!

\- Oups, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le laisser engloutir mon deuxième et mon troisième sac de bonbons...

\- Il faut faire quelque chose! S'écria Tenma. Du bouche-à-bouche!

\- Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit utile...

\- Un, deux, trois! Hmpff...

\- Euh, Tenma...

\- Allez, encore une fois! Un, deux, trois! Hmpff...

Tous le regardaient faire, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Tenma, on ne met pas la langue quand on fait du bouche-à-bouche!

Celui-ci sortit de son action, et dit d'un air perdu :

\- ...Ah bon...?

\- Laissez-moi faire! S'exclama Fei. Wonderbat, viens ici!

\- Moi...?

\- Ben oui, toi! C'est à cause de toi que Sora a fait une overdose de sucre, alors c'est à toi de réparer ton erreur!

\- Mais je conduis...!

\- Mets le pilote automatique!

\- M-

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'ours de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il l'empoigna et le frotta à une vitesse fulgurante contre le mur de la caravane.

\- Qu'es-est-est c-ce qu-qu-que t-t-tu fais-ais Fe-f-fe-fei

\- Je sauve une vie!

Il s'approcha de Sora, l'ours aux poils électrifiés à la main, et le posa directement sur le torse du garçon. Enmoins d'une demi-seconde, le jus avait parcouru son corps et remit son coeur en marche, le faisant se réveiller en un sursaut.

\- Sora, ça va?! S'écria Valans en se précipitant sur lui.

\- OUAIS, JE ME SENS SURVOLTE!

\- Pa-pas pl-pl-plus-ss qu-que eeu m-m-m-ooii!

\- Désolé, Wonderbat, mais c'était la seule solution! Dit Fei en riant face à l'ours qui rssemblait maintent plus à un oursin.

\- Bon, maintenant, nous devrions peut-être rejoindre Yumeko et Yuya... en espérant qu'on réussisse.

\- Oui, c'est vrai! Et Sora, tu ne touche plus aux bonbons, d'accord?

\- Okay... Mais les sucettes, je peux?

\- Non plus!

\- Quoi?! Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Valans! Les sucettes, c'est toute ma vie! Tu ne peux pas m'enlever une part de moi!

\- Mais oui, mais oui...

\- Dis, Valans, est-ce que toi tu vas faire avec Yukimura ce que faisaient Ishido et Toramaru?

\- T-Tenma!

\- Quoi? Dis pas que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie!

\- Oh, ça va, hein! Toi, tu peux te la fermer avec ton Taiyou et ton Tsurugi!

\- Quoi?! M-Mais...

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je voudrais avoir un peu de calme, mais vous me déconcentrez pour conduire là!

\- Désolé...

\- Allez hop, en entre dans la boucle temporelle! En espérant qu'on y atterrisse...!

 **[Beaucoup plus loin, à l'intérieur de la boucle temporelle...]**

\- Yumekoooo... J'en ai marre d'attendre, ils arrivent quand?!

\- Sois patient, Yuya... Mais c'est vrai qu'ils tardent, je trouve ça étrange. Mais ils devraient arriver ici, normalement!

\- En tout cas, l'entrée de cette boucle temporelle pourrait se trouver à un autre endroit que sur cette plage! Je crève de chaud, moi!

\- Mais c'est possible qu'ils aient rencontré un problème... La caravane Inazuma n'est pas bien adaptée à passer dans autre chose que dans les époques différentes. Si c'est le cas, alors ils peuvent atterrir n'importe où...

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, du coup?

\- Attendre... c'est la seule solution. Et si vraiment ils n'arrivent pas, nous irons battre Roneila sans eux.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Aztlan

\- On y est?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mes capteurs ne fonctionnent pas! Sortez, vous verrez bien.

Après cette phrase de Wonderbat, Fei sorti, suivit des quatre autres garçons.

Le paysage avait totalement changé, comme le climat d'ailleurs. L'air était doux et chaud, et ce n'était plus des montagnes enneigées qui peuplaient l'horizon mais une forêt aux arbres immenses.

\- Vous croyiez que c'est ici? Demanda Valans.

\- Je ne sais pas. Essayons de traverser cette forêt, peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose! Proposa Fei.

\- Tu es sûr? On risque de se perdre, ça a l'air immense!

\- Ne vous iquiétez pas, j'ai le sens de l'orientation!

\- Mouais...

\- Moi, je reste ici, dit Wonderbat. Je vais faire un petit somme.

\- Cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose... dit Tenma.

\- Tu es déjà venu?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ressemble à... God Eden... mais ça y ressemble et c'est totalement différent à la fois!

\- Ca va nous aider, tiens.

\- Allez, en route compagnons! S'exclama Yukimura.

Curieux, tout le petit groupe traversa l'amas d'arbre et de verdure. Cet endroit semblait si paisible... On aurait dit que le monde extérieur n'avait eu aucun impact sur lui. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent à un étrange village (non, nous ne sommes pas dans Layton), constitué de maisons en pierres au toit en paille tressée. Ils observèrent attentivement tous les villageois. Un homme assez âgé était assis sur un banc en pierre, tenant sa canne devant lui de ses deux mains flétries. Il portait un chapeau de la même paille tressée que les toits, et souriait, tout en paraissant être dans une profonde pensée. Devant lui, jouaient trois enfants, courant et riant, tandis qu'une femme, sans doute leur mère, se tenait près d'eux, assise sur un tapis à trier des herbes. Certains autres villageois marchaient dans le village et parlaient, semblant eux aussi, être dans une pleine sérénité. Apaisé par cette atmoshère, Fei se dirigea vers la jeune femme, avant de lui demander doucement en souriant :

\- Excusez-nous, nous sommes des voyageurs et nous venons de très loin... pouvez-nous ou nous nous trouvons s'il vous plaît?

La femme à la peau mate le regarda, étonné de voir un tel être qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et lui dit finalement, souriant à son tour :

\- Bonjour chers voyageurs, vous vous trouvez dans notre village sacré, Aztlan. Nous sommes très fières de recevoir des hommes venus du monde extérieur... Vous devriez faire connaissance avec notre chef, ,c'est lui qui pourra le mieux vous acceuillir! Il loge dans la maison au fond du village, là-bas...!

\- Merci, nous allons faire cela, lui répondit Fei en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Alors que tous les villageois les regardaient d'un air étrange, certain d'un oeil mauvais et d'autres plutôt intrigués, les cinq garçons marchaient dans la grande rue du village. Il arrivèrent à la maison qui semblait être celle de la personne la plus importante du village. En effet, elle était plus grande que les autres, et elle était ornée de fleurs, de perles et de plantes colorées. Prononçant un "excusez-moi", Fei s'apprêta à ouvrir le rideau de perles et de plumes qui dervait de porte, mais il hésita finalement en voyant les deux personnes énervées à l'intérieur.

\- Non, je refuse que ce jeu ai lieu!

\- Tu dois l'accepter, et y participer! Tu sais très bien à quel point c'est important pour notre village!

\- Mais pourquoi sacrifier une jeune fille?!

\- C'est la règle, et ni nous, ni les autres ne peuvent la changer.

\- Eh bien, je trouve que ces règles ne servent à rien, si ce n'est qu'à faire souffrir les gens!

\- Tais-toi! Tu profanes les Dieux en pronoçant de telles phrases! La Déesse de la terre en a décidé ainsi, et si cette séchresse a lieu, c'est qu'elle a besoin de l'âme pure d'une vierge pour se rassasier!

\- Je ne crois pas en ces Dieux.

\- ASSEZ! Comment oses-tu penser à de telles choses?! Leur colère s'abattront sur toi si tu les ignores!

\- Eh bien, que cela soit fait! Je désaprouve à ces règles et à ce sacrifice qui tuera quelqu'un d'innocent, je préfererais me sacrifier moi-même que de sacrifier une âme pure!

\- SORS D'ICi! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, va tout de suite au temple pour t'excuser de tes paroles envers les Dieux!

\- Soit, je sors, puisqu'ici on ne m'écoute pas!

Fei et les autres s'écartèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il virent un garçon sortir, l'air énervé. Mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui reconnut ce garçon, c'est Tenma.

\- Shuu! S'exclama-t-il en lui sautant littéralemment dessus, les faisant tous les deux tomber à la renverse.

Alors que Valans se faisait une faceplam, Sora mangeait sa sucette, Fei fermait les yeux, tandis que Yukimura, lui, les ouvrit en grand.

\- Excuse-moi, mais... je ne crois pas te connaître... Dit le garçon en se relavant.

\- Mais si, Shuu, c'est moi, Tenma! Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas?!

\- Non... Mais... pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça...? Lui dit-il d'un air troublé.

\- Ben, tu t'appelles comme ça!

\- ...Mon nom est Tezcat... Shuu est le nom que l'on m'a donné à la naissance, c'est un nom que seul les Dieux et les prêtres sont sensés connaître... il n'est utilisé que par les Dieux lors d'une malédiction ou d'une bénétiction...! Vous êtes des Dieux, c'est ça? Vous êtes venus pour me punir? Faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je vous en prie, épargnez la vie de ma soeur qui va être sacrifiée! Dit-il en s'inclinant.

C'est là que tout revint dans l'esprit de Tenma. Sa soeur avait été sacifiée, et Shuu n'avait rien pu faire contre cela. Et ils se trouvaient... à l'époque où celle-ci était encore vivante. A une époque TRES lointaine.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas des Dieux, le rassura Fei. Nous sommes venus ici un peu par erreur, on va dire...

\- Mais comment connaissez-vous mon Nom de l'Ombre?

\- Hum... c'est... difficile à expliquer!

\- Alors vous venez du futur?

\- Comment... tu sais?

\- Vous savez, j'ai déjà vu des prédilections dans les temples. Et j'ai vu à quoi ressmblera notre monde dans un grand nombre d'années... et vos vêtements y ressemblent parfaitement. Mais... Si vous connaissez mon Nom de l'Ombre...

\- Oui, Shuu, cela signifie que nous te connaissons à notre époque, conclut Valans.

\- Et donc, que j'ai été maudit par les Dieux.

Fei déglutit. Shuu ne devait pas savoir ça. Pas à cette époque.

\- Et je suppose que je n'étais pas sensé le savoir, c'est ça...?

\- Tu es intelligent, lui fit remarquer Yukimura.

\- ...Oui. Mais pas assez pour modifier mon destin.

\- C'est quoi, son destin? Demanda Sora.

\- Ben... on ne peut pas vraiment te le dire, Sora...

\- Je vais devoir jouer à un jeu qui oppose deux équipes de onze joueurs, je pense que vous connaissez aussi ce jeu. Et si mon village perd, alors une de nos jeunes filles, par conséquent ma petite soeur, sera sacrifiée pour faire disparaître la sécheresse qui assiège cette île, dit Tezcat en baissant la tête.

\- C'est horrible...

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Enfin... sauf si... je vais voir l'autre village et que je leur offre de nos richesses. Oui, c'est ça la meilleure solution.

\- Non, Shuu, ne f-

\- Tenma, on ne peut pas modifier le passé, lui sussura Valans. Tu dois laisser Shuu faire son choix.

\- D'accord... c'est dommage quand même... Quoi qu'il en soit, Valans, tu peux quand même te marier avec Tezcat, non? Tu ne voudrais pas rester ici et épouser un très beeeaaauuu prince Aztèque?

\- Tenma! N-Non! Bégaya-t-il en rougissant alors que Shuu le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance, leur dit Tezcat. Surtout un beau garçon comme toi! Rajouta-t-il en montrant un sourire irrésistible à Valans.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il devint une véritable écrevisse. Il rougissait à la moindre occasion, dès qu'on lui souriait, dès qu'on lui disait qu'il était beau, son sang affluait. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Yukimura lui prit le bras et dit d'une voix montrant son attitude possessive :

\- Bon... on fait quoi, maintenant? On retourne à la caravane?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment..., dit Fei, un peu gêné par le fait de laisser tomber Tezcat si simplement.

\- Je peux vous faire visiter un peu, si vous voulez! Leur proposa le garçon à la peau mate.

\- Oh ouiiii, ce serait génial! S'exclama le capitaine de Raimon.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, je vous signale que Roneila est en train de se préparer à conquérir le monde! Leur dit le garçon des neiges d'un air sérieux.

\- Hum... oui, c'est vrai... eh bien, merci quand même, Tezcat...

\- Ce n'est rien... Hum, Valans, attends!

\- ...Oui?

\- Tiens, prends ce bracelet, lui dit-il en lui tentant l'objet garni de pierres et de petites plumes.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup!

\- Comme ça, tu penseras à moi dans le futur!

\- Oui...!

\- ON Y VA! S'exclama le capitaine de Hakuren en emportant Valans avec lui.

Ils retraversèrent donc le village, saluant tout le monde sous le Soleil chauffant.

Une fois arrivés dans la forêt, Fei leur expliqua :

\- La culture de ce peuple ressemble beaucoup à celle Aztèque, surtout dans leurs rites et leurs coutumes. Ils vénèrent beaucoup leurs Dieux, c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas les profaner de peur de les vexer ou de les énerver. Un de leurs Dieux, Tezcalipoca, est le plus craint de tous : Il s'inspire des défauts des humains, et plus particulièrement de leur énergie négative.

\- Attends... tu veux dire que Shuu serait ce Dieux?! Enfin, il a le même nom, et... il uitilise aussi l'énergie négative...

\- Peut-être! Mais cela restera pour toujours un mystère... à moins de demander au Shuu de votre époque, mais je pense que même comme ça, l'énigme ne sera pas entièrement résolue!

\- C'est vrai que je ne pense pas qu'il voudra nous en parler... sauf à toi, Valans!

\- Bon, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de parler de Shuu à la fin?! Il y a des choses plus importantes, comme rejoindre la caravane Inazuma et battre Roneila, par exemple! Sénerva Yukimura.

\- Olà! Que se passe-t-il? Tu es jaloux, c'est ça?

\- N-Non! Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir été dans ce village, et en plus je ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons une solution. Et puis, en allant dans ce village, nous avons pu rencontrer Shuu à sa véritable époque, c'était super! Et au moins, nous sommes sûrs que nous ne nous trouvons pas dans la boucle temporelle.

C'est ainsi qu'avec un Yukimmura qui faisait la gueule, un Valans qui était gêné par tout ce qui se passait avec les deux garçons de sa vie, un Tenma surexcité et on se demande toujours pourquoi, un Sora qui mangeait sa sucette en observant tout autour de lui et un Fei qui guidait la marche, que nos amis rejoignirent notre chère caravane.

Le petit lapin tout mignon qu'était Fei révéilla Wonderbat, qui dormait sur un siège.

\- Mmmh... Fei, mon petit... déshabille-toi et viens près de moi...

\- Qu-Quoi?! Eh, Wonderbat, réveille-toi!

\- H-Hein?! Oh, Fei! Alors, hum... c'est bien ici?

\- Non, la caravane Inazuma a encore déraillé! Et quel rêve étais-tu en train de faire?!

\- Oh, rien, c'est sans importance! Bref! Reprenons la route! Enfin, repartons, quoi!

\- Mouais...!

\- Désolé de m'être énervé comme ça, Valans... s'excusa Yukimura.

\- Bah, non, c'est rien. Et puis, il y a de quoi, les voyages dans le temps peuvent perturber la zone de contrôle des sentiments du cerveau les remières fois.

\- Tu parles comme Fei! Dit le bleuté avec un petit rire.

\- Sans doute! A force de l'entendre, aussi...

\- Allez les amis, vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau saut temporel?

\- Oui... Comme tout le temps en ce moment...

\- Sur le coup, nous n'avons pas rencontré le chef!

\- Ce n'est pas si grave. Et puis il avait l'air bien remonté il me semble, donc bon!

\- En tout cas, je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec Tezcat! S'exclama Tenma en s'affalant sur un siège.

\- J'ai l'impression de passer toute ma vie dans cette caravane...

\- Au fait, Valans, tu veux toujours garder mon pull...?

\- Hein? Oh, euh, tu le veux?! Je... Je te le rends si tu en as besoin!

\- Non, c'est bon, je te le laisse, lui répondit gentiment le bleuté avec un sourire.

\- Attention! Allons-nous enfin atterrir dans cette boucle temporelle? Cria Wonderbat pour bien que tout le monde entende.

\- Je parie que non.

\- Ne sois pas si négatif, Sora.

\- Il faut le voir en face : On y arrivera jamais, et je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir mon Teacher!

\- Mais siii...

\- Nous allons bien voir ça!

Et la caravane s'envola encore vers d'autres cieux...

* * *

\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez d'attendre. Je savais que la technologie de la machine à voyager dans le temps n'était pas aasez puissante pour faire un tel voyage.

\- On fait quoi, du coup...?

\- Jette ta glace, Yuya ; Nous partons pour le repère de Roneila.

\- Tu parles en rimes, maintenant? Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Oui, oui... allez, prends ton courage à deux mains : il faut marcher jusqu'en haut de cette montagne.

\- TOUT LA-HAUT?! Tu ne peux pas nous téléporter, comme tu as fait avant?!

\- Non, Roneila a sécurisé cette boucle temporelle pour qu' aucune techologie à part la sienne ne puisse fonctionner. Je te l'ai dit, ici, c'est son domaine. C'est pour cela que nous devons nous montrer très discrets.

\- D'accord...

\- Allez, c'est parti...!

* * *

Au même moment, en haut de cette montagne...

 _\- BREAKING THE LAW, BREAKING THE LAW! BREAKING THE LAW, BREAKING THE LAW!_

\- Hum... Mademoiselle? Deux ennemis se dirigent vers votre demeure...

\- Oui, je sais! Mais je les laisse venir!

\- Très bien... et vous savez que la chanson que vous étiez en train de chanter, ce n'est pas du Death Metal mais...

\- OUI, JE SAIS! TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE DEBILE OU QUOI?! SI J'AI ENVIE DE CHANTER ET DE JOUER DU HEAVY METAL AU LIEU DE DEATH METAL, JE LE FAIS, OKAY?!

\- Oui, veuillez m'excuser...! Je vais arroser les plantes, si vous avez besoin de moi...

\- Oui, oui! Venez à moi, mes chers... je vous attends... dit la jeune fille avant de se remettre à jouer, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **A suivre...!**


End file.
